Rain Again
by Telemakhos
Summary: Two crew members enter the matrix attempting to free a mind, are confronted by an agent.


Rain Again. Seems like its always raining when we're inside. The rain feels so real. Feels just like I'm wet and cold, walking late at night in the street. I was a Buddhist before they unplugged me. That little episode was the trigger for my enlightenment. The only limit now to my abilities is the barrier of human comprehension. A human mind can only go so far, only imagine so much. Just as the infinite expanses of the universe cannot be truly understood, the rules of the Matrix can only be pushed so far. A human mind can only be pushed so far. There are some who believe that there is one who could go further, but I think that they are fools.  
I'm not completely sure exactly what city we are in, but it doesn't really matter. Twentieth-century human architecture, deep urban. There is little activity this late at night, and its just Knapp and myself. We are here to free a mind, a kid of thirteen years. Zion sent it down to us because we need a crewmember that fits his profile. Agents got Jezebel last month. The kid is supposed to be waiting in an alley by his apartment. It's only a block to the hideout, with an emergency exit six blocks away. The kid is where he said he'd be, looking defiant but clearly frightened. He must be impressed by our appearance; I'm dressed completely in black, with a standard black trench coat. Knapp, as usual, has a white leather one, with black leather pants. He likes to go shirtless, to expose the huge red tattoo that covers his chest, twists under and onto his arms, and culminates in the head of the red dragon on his shaved scalp. A topknot of black hair protrudes from the skull that he and the dragon share. Knapp stays back at the entrance to the alley while I approach our mark. "You the guys?" He calls out at us. I nod, and then give him the speech: "Listen, kid, this is your last chance to back out. If you leave this alley with me, we are going to take you out of this comfortable life and put you in a world of fear, torment, and difficulty. Reality bites." He only pauses for a second or two, biting his lip, before he gives his answer. "I can't turn back now. I couldn't handle everyday shit if I knew that it was all truly meaningless in the end." I want to tell him that he's dead on, it is all truly meaningless, but for humanity to survive we need bodies more than anything else, so I just nod. Presently Knapp whistles the alarm. "Hey Synge, Incoming Agent!" He drew his guns, .357 revolvers. I think fast and made a decision. "Knapp! Get the kid out of here while I stall him. I can only hold him for a few minutes, so get him unplugged fast!" Knapp bolts past me, grabs the kid, and jumps up onto the second story fire escape and from there onto the roof. They disappear from view just as the agent reaches the entryway to the alley. I'm turned away from him, but I know he's there. With my back turned, I unholster the two Heckler and Koch USP 9 millimeters from the holsters on my thighs and turn to face him. He can't shoot at me and avoid bullets at the same time, so I start blasting away at him. I know none of my shots are hitting their mark, but as long as he's busy I'm safe. My mags are half empty when I start running at him. He is confused momentarily at my unusual aggression, but my attack is only a running start for a leap right over him. The first step to dealing with agents is to get them to empty their gun. His Desert Eagle holds seven massive fifty-caliber bullets. His first shot whizzes by my left ear as I land. A twisting dive to the right into the open street avoids his second and lets me turn to face him as I land on my back and empty both my H&Ks at him as I slide to a stop on the wet pavement. A tricky torso flip throws me in the air just as a half-inch slug smashes the pavement where I just was. Fragments of asphalt cut my face. I land on my feet and have just enough time to draw a micro-Uzi before I have to cartwheel to the side to avoid shot number four. I plant a hand on the pavement as I am completely upside down and extend the Uzi to spray in his direction. Landing on my feet, I run to the wall of a building that extends right down to the narrow street, drawing my second Uzi while in motion. He manages to hit me in the left calf as I run, so I have to use the right leg to plant against the wall and spring into the air. After twisting to face the agent in midair I hang suspended ten feet above him. I squeeze both my triggers as he takes his last two shots. One misses me, a flying moving target in mid jump. His last shot nails me an inch above the pelvis on my far left, missing anything vital. Through concentration, I can make my bullet wounds not bleed and hurt very little, though they still limit movement. When I land my guns are empty. I toss them away as he does the same. Elaborate kung fu poses are useless against an agent that is not intimidated by them, so I simply stand at the ready, arms at my sides. He closes the gap between us and cracks his neck, a common agent mannerism that serves little purpose. I still have two Berettas in a back waistband holster, but they are worthless he can be caught off guard. "It is not a good idea for those who value their life to stand and fight one of us," The agent droned, "Ordinary humans do not stand a chance. Do you consider yourself extraordinary, or are you just stupid?" He tries to stir up weakening emotions. I decide that I no longer wish to simply stall this agent; I want to kill him, send him packing for another body to live off of. However, to beat him I must become him, emotionless, a perfect killer. I close my eyes as he rushes forward for the attack. I can sense him coming closer, but I must focus, focus on the fact that I exist in the real world somewhere, and that in my current state I am simply an illusion, not bound my material laws. His pace slows as I open my eyes. He is barreling towards me, but in a sort of slow motion. When I can achieve this state I am almost unstoppable. His clumsy first blow is easily blocked, and then I smash a fist into his throat and the heel of my other hand into his chest. He is knocked down and slides for a few feet. His facial expression changes from neutral to angry, and he's up in a flash. He speeds up his own processing speed to match mine and suddenly we are both locked in high speed combat. His assault is brutal, and I can barely keep up with the onslaught of blows. The first strike to get through my defense hits me in the solar plexus, and I just barely managed to roll off my shoulder as I fall and avoid the blow that would have crushed me. The agent's fist makes a crater in the road, and I kick him in the temple before he can get up. The blow disorients him, and he gets up and lunges at me grabbing me around the chest in a crushing bear hug. Squeezing the breath out of me, he breaks my concentration and we return to normal time.  
  
"Prepare to die, human." he gasps. The accelerated fight has left us both breathless. Before he can let go, I grab one of my pistols and empty it into his exposed back. In a flash of light, a dead teenage girl, bleeding from several bullet wounds, is suddenly loosely embracing me. She slumps loosely to the ground. I stand there breathing heavily and staring at the dead girl, before I regain my senses and start running for the emergency exit. 


End file.
